The flight characteristics of a golf ball after being struck by a golf club are dependent on not only on the swing of the golf club but also on the golf club itself. For example, flight characteristics of the golf ball, such as fades, draws, launch angles, ball spin, and speed are impacted by the design of the golf club. By adjusting one or more design properties of the golf club, the flight characteristics of the golf ball can be improved, thereby increasing golf club performance. In some examples, adjusting a center of gravity (CG) and/or a moment of inertia (MOI) of a head of the golf club through selective weight placement impacts the flight characteristics of the golf ball. However, these adjustable weights need to be both securely attached to the golf club head and selectively moveable. As such, improvements to adjustable weight assemblies for golf club heads are desired.